My Princess,Prince?
by Gianna.Kirkland
Summary: Cuando te enamores de un idiota -Aliiiii - no tienes que ser a fuerzas una muejer ¿cierto? -Arthuuur ..?- Para que este te corresponda-eres un idiota Alfred
1. Alice, La Modelo

Capitulo uno…Prologo (¿?)

**Nota**: SIP, fic nuevo. Increíble.

**Advertencia**: bien es el primer capitulo, así que perdería el chiste si se los anuncio. Aunque tal vez lo vuelva hetero este asunto, no sé, ustedes deciden.-si, es yaoi inicialmente, y rezo que sea así hasta el final-Todo depende de ustedes gran y poderoso publico. A, si un William –escocia- mas Ooc de lo que verán. WTF! O_o

**Parejas**: Buena pregunta, ando traumada con varias pero serán las de siempre.

Spamano, DenNor, Franada, Gerita, Y a mi querido y awesome Prusia…no lo decido aun… ni hablar. PEEERO, La pareja **principal: **UsUk

**Disclaimers**: No hago esto con fines de lucro, porque ni si quiera es mío. Bueno. Al capitulo. 3 enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"<em>Siempre me pregunte, si el que viviera… era lo correcto<em>."

* * *

><p>"Todos tenemos secretos, bueno y malos, todos tenemos gustos, preferencias, diferencias, e inclinaciones. Alguna travesura o deseo que queremos ocultar de los demás. Incluso alguna atracción por minima que fuera y lo guardamos bajo siete llaves, miles de candados y cadenas. Por miedo."<p>

Mi secreto…era este.

Ahí estaba, colgado, tan pulcramente planchado y almidonado. De un hermoso verde olivo, precioso…si. De tirantes finos, revestidos de un ligero encaje de algodoncillo. Hecho de el más fino algodón y más sublime seda. Cubierto de un velo finísimo.

Listones blancos en el cuello y cintura…llegando por arriba de las rodillas.

Un vestido.

Un jodido y hermoso vestido.

¿Qué tenia de malo?, Nada.

Es un inocente vestido, no muerde, no mata, no habla y no, no te lleva a Narnia. ¿Entonces?...Oh, si.

Tal vez, y digo solo tal ves, lo único malo en esto es que…

Soy hombre.

Y aun así, irónicamente vivo como una mujer.

Si me buscas me encontrarías con el nombre de "_Alice _Kirkland"

-¿Alice? ¿Enserio, de nuevo?

-Si, dicen que sacara un calendario pronto, claro son rumores pero ¿no seria genial?

-obvio que si, dios, quien como ella

-es mi ídolo

-obvio, desde que salio en la revista _Lady's_ _perfect_ es como si, ósea ¡wow! me entiendes ¿no?

-Totalmente, que bonito seria ser también una _Top Model_ como ella…- escuchaba lo que decían mientras se alejaban aquellas dos chicas.

En ese instante realmente ya no sabía ni que hacer. Estaba parado enfrente de una Boutique mirando embobado ese hermoso vestido, en lo que escuchaba esa ridícula conversación.

Pero por muy ridícula que fuese, estaban hablando de mí.

Decidido a hacer lo de siempre entre a la boutique y fui con una señorita a que me atendiera.

-Good afternoon Sir, I can help you?

-Y-yeah… amm, ¿podría…podría enseñarme el vestido que tienen de muestra en el aparador?- dije sonrojado y con mucha vergüenza, aun después de llevar _algún_ tiempo haciendo esto, no me acostumbro del todo.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿El verde, cierto? Dígame ¿En qué talla?

-s…small 8- no, creo que jamás me acostumbrare a esto…God.

-Por supuesto. ¿Se lo envuelvo para regalo?

Realmente no le veía caso, ya que es para mí, no para regalar, pero seria raro, por no decir: en demasía pervertido, el que valla un caballero-si, lo soy- a una boutique exclusivo de damas y que este compre un vestido para el. ¿Qué podría decir? "_Oh, no se preocupe señorita, es para llevar, ya que llegando a mi casa me lo voy a poner_" Ja.

-Eh…si, es para regalo.

-que afortunada es su novia, que le regalen vestidos así de bonitos y costosos, jeje jeje.

Oh, si no se imagina cuanto, llego al espejo en mi habitación y me digo a mi mismo, _¡Pero que lindo vestido me compraste, para tú de yo! _seguro, le entra un buen de envidia.

-este, eh, si es que… la quiero mucho.

-oh,…que lindo,…bueno ya acabe. Son 350 libras.- me dice mientras me entrega una bolsa de color rosa claro con un gran moño blanco. Así o más _lindo_ me veré caminando en la calle con eso.

Una vez pagado, Salí rumbo a mi casa.

Iba a paso rápido, era algo tarde, tenia una sección de fotos en media hora, y aun me quedaban cosas que hacer, ya sea bañarme, arreglarme y dirigirme al estudio. Que aunque sonaran tres cosas sencillas y fáciles de hacer, en mi casa no lo hacían así.

Estaba enfrente de la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas. Entonces… entonces ¿no había nadie en casa?, una pequeña esperanza se albergo en mí. Por un día en que pudiera ir al trabajo en paz estaría bien, no era mucho pedir. Aun así con sumo cuidado metí la llave en la cerradura y gire la perilla. Abrí la puerta rápido para que no rechinara.

No había nadie.

No en la sala, no en el comedor, no en el corredor, no en las escaleras, ni en el patio. Bien, todo iba bien.

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a mi cuarto para cambiarme e irme.

Pero cruel destino, cruel, cruel destino. Dentro de mi habitación estaba mi hermano mayor William, y… Annabel. Mi melliza. Que de melliza no tenia nada-.

Instintivamente guarde el vestido detrás de mí. Me dirigí con paso firme y lo más rápido que pude al armario que estaba cerca de mío y de la puerta. Eché al instante el paquete dentro y cerré.

No lo arruinarían. No, no como siempre.

-¿Oh?, el _conejito_ guarda un secreto- dijo William

-¿Qué es esta ves? ¿Zapatillas? ¿Blusas? ¿Otro vestido?-dijo con total desagrado Annabel.

-Jaja ajajá, a lo mejor y se animo por unas medias.

-…tal vez,… tal ves y ahora si te animaste a comprar ropa interior de mujer, poco te faltaba Arthur…Jodido travestido

-El que sientas envidia de que incluso a mi me queda mejor la ropa de mujer que a ti Anna no te da derecho a venir a joder- le dije empezando a enfurecerme.

-jajajajajaja de la aplico _Annie; _el_ cejotas_ te lo dijo jajajajajaja

-Maldición Will, ¡cállate! idiota. ¡¿Y tú, quién demonios te crees para decirme eso! ¡Somos Gemelos idiot, somos idénticos…!

-¡Con la gran diferencia de tus quince kilos más, tus granos, las pecas, el cabello de zacate y esa prepotencia que te cargas BRUJA!- le corte de golpe.

-jajajajajajaja, oh god ya no puedo, jajajajajaja

-¡William, defiéndeme del travesti este!

-¡Imbéciles largo de mi cuarto holy shit!

- jajajajajajaja idiotas jajajajaja

En un momento de desesperación agarre del brazo a Anna y William y los saque del cuarto. A empujones, a manotazos, y portazos pero los saque. Pese a todo, antes de salir pude ver los ojos de mi hermano, Fríos y con despreció. Esa era la única forma en la que el me podía mirar. El y… toda mi familia.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, me cambie, me puse un vestido color azul claro, me puse la peluca, me maquille, calcé unas zapatillas sencillas blancas y _viola_. En frente del espejo estaba una chica, de no más de diecisiete años, pelo largo, rubio adornado con unos pasadores rojos, por debajo de la espalda, rozando casi la cadera, ojos verdes como el jade o la esmeralda, tez clara como la leche, de 1.65m. Y unas sencillas gafas rojas.

Ahí estaba _Alice_ Kirkland.

Suspire y me dedique a sacar el vestido de la bolsa y colgarlo en un gancho como se merece. Puse candado al armario y salí. Claro igual le puse seguro a mi habitación, para que esos idiotas no volvieran a entrar y me dispuse a ir al estudio.

Llegue con el tiempo justo y exacto.

-Ah, ¡Ya llegaste!, Alice el productor dijo que en cuanto llegaras fueras a su despacho- me dijo con una gran sonrisa Elizabeta, mi manager.

-OK, voy enseguida. Thanks

-de nada, ahora ve que sino, se enoja.

-OK, nos vemos luego- y dicho esto me dirigí al despacho de Roderich, mi jefe.

Estaba ya enfrente de una gran puerta de roble con el letrero de _Director_. Toque un par de veces y espere afuera hasta que escuche un sonoro "_adelante"_

-¿Me quería ver jefe?

-Buenas tardes, Alice. Si, pasa.- me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre _Artístico_, pero lo entendí cuando vi en una de las sillas a otra persona.

-Con su permiso- y seguido de eso me pare en frente de su escritorio y al otro lado de la silla desocupada.

-ejem…Alice, te llame para comunicarte que se te a enviado una beca a la escuela de _Saint Rose Marie_. Una de las escuelas afiliadas a nuestra empresa, dedicada a artes visuales, diseño y modelaje.

-am… bueno, yo… no se que decir. Estoy alagada por este ofrecimiento pero…

-hahahahahaha, no te preocupes, solo acepta, el héroe estará aquí para ayudarte hahahahaha

Y por primera vez, vi a la persona que se encontraba en la otra silla.

Era Alfred F. Jones, un vecino de los apartamentos de a lado. Se acababa de mudar este año. Alto, de cabello castaño tirando a un hermoso rubio. Ojos azules como el cielo más claro, aunque opacados un poco por esas molestas gafas que llevaba, sonrisa hermosa.

-¿p-perdón?-De primera vista ni un defecto le encontré, era el hombre que toda mujer,… y yo, nos encantaría tener.

- El héroe esta qui, así que solo afirma, y pon acepto en este papelito, Así podrás estar en mi grandiosa escuela junto con este gran _Hero!_

Hasta que abrió la boca y demostró que era un idiota.

-am… jefe, yo no sé que decir… ya sabe la familia, y los horarios…

-oh, no te preocupes Alice, las clases comienzan este lunes. Iras en la mañana y en la tarde trabajaras solamente los fines de semana, en casos especiales tal vez trabajes entre semana. Pero no te preocupes será en horarios de 5 a 7. Solo… faltaría el permiso de tus tutores o…

-¡No se preocupe! Yo… doy mi aceptación, sobre la autorización Elizabeta se puede encargar.

-mmm… bueno eso lo hace un tanto complicado pero supongo que estarán bien los tramites, casi eres mayor de edad. Además terminaras la escuela en dos años.

-hahahahaha, entonces, estar con el _Hero._ ¡Ahora me acompañaras a que conozcas la escuela! Tengo mucho que enseñarte hahahahahaha-Ay, no.

Y ni siquiera espero cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta gritando un – ¡_Alice apúrate o el hero te dejara_!

-Bueno… jefe, hasta luego.

-Adiós, y suerte, la necesitaras Arthur…

Solo pude asentir y dirigirme hacia cierta persona que ya me estaba hastiando.

-¡Ali, Ali, vamos por una hamburguesa!

-¿!A quién llamas Ali Bloody git?

* * *

><p>Bien, lo admito, no me pude resistir. Era mucha la tentación que tenia ver mi computadora ahí, solita y apagada, y...y... la idea la soñé mientras estudiaba, ¡no lo pude resistir!<p>

Espero les agrade, espero coments.

Son mi alegría de cada día (¿?)-curiosamente llegue leyendo a la pagina 6 de mis estudios y me dormí –w-, un sueño que valió la pena… ¿o no? MAÑANA ACTUALIZO el de los tsunderes...claro si no me vuelvo a doormir...

Reviws? pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis


	2. Alfred, El heroe?

**Advertencia:** Una autora con sobredosis de gelatina de uva y vainilla, Sin contar las cofcofZORRAScofcof que se puedan hallar en este fic (¿?)

**Pareja: **ArthurxAlfredXAlice(¿?) que _pal'_ caso es lo mismo.

**Disclaimers: **_Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo dueño…con el que pronto me casare y entonces Hetalia pasara a mi jujujuju (¿?)_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Aunque la mona se vista de seda,<strong>_

_**La mona se queda…"**_

_**Claro, esto al parecer no aplica en Arthur.**_

* * *

><p>-Así que… ¿Por qué carajos viniste tu en lugar del director?<p>

-¡Puff!...El _Direc_ tenia "asuntos" pendientes con su aman…secretaria a… ¡Amanda!-Enarque una ceja y lo mire con cara escéptica

-Ya seguro y yo me creo lo de _Amanda_, pero bueno eso no explica el porque viniste tú en su lugar.

-Bueno eso es porque soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil de primer año. Y como tu acabas de ingresar prácticamente, es mi deber, ¡como el gran Héroe que soy! hahahahahahaha

-Umm...bueno

No llevábamos más de veinte minutos de trayectoria y realmente me estaba empezando a molestar. Si no era alguna estupidez sobre _hamburguesas-alíens-héroes,_ era un incomodo silencio el que se hacia, era algo realmente desesperante y frustrante cuando esto te pasaba con la persona con la que llevabas soñando la mitad del verano.

Jamás había conversado o tenido contacto alguno con Alfred antes, cuando llego me lleve una gran sorpresa. Lo vi por primera vez cuando estaba en "_mi forma" _de_ Arthur_. Estaba huyendo de mi hermano William y me escondí entre los huecos de las escaleras en los departamentos abandonados. Y entonces lo vi con ese andar tan jodidamente seguro y sexy, con una sonrisa tan alegre y radiante, llegando al apartamento con una caja mediana en sus brazos y entrar al jodido apartamento.

Jure casi, casi que era alguna invención de mi mente para al menos quitarme parte del trauma de ese día. Tan solo verlo feliz me alegraba y me hacia sentir un hormigueo. Dos semanas pasaron y yo seguía haciendo lo mismo, ir en mi forma normal si podía y esconderme para verlo, no había pasado ni tres días cuando note que iba mucha gente a su apartamento, iban a visitarlo tanto hombres como mujeres y se quedaban conversando en su casa por un largo rato. Sentía mucha envidia, y ¡como no hacerlo!, era perfecto a mi vista, aun lo _chinga quedito_ que era ahora. No me importaba.

Si toda mi vida, o la mayoría de mi vida me la he pasado con una falda o con un vestido, definitivamente acepte esto sin dudarlo cuando escuche de el, que no le interesaban los chicos.

Mi mundo literalmente se vino abajo.

Y decidí aceptar a _Alice _completamente, si antes era parte entera de mi vida, ahora con más razón. Con un poco de esperanza, pensé que tal vez si me acercaba con esa forma, y me conocía más, tal vez, tal vez y podría apreciarme y verme de la forma en que yo lo veo. Pero con todo lo que me ha pasado lo estoy viendo cada vez más lejano.

-Y, ¿tu que piensas estudiar Alfred?

-¡Ja!, Buena pregunta Ali

-Grrr…

-Jeje jeje vale, vale, ese nombre no. Hem… pienso estudiar cinematografía

-¿Cine? –no se si me lo veía venir o no, realmente.

-¡SI!, quiero ser un Director Cinematográfico, ya veras, voy a ser mundialmente reconocido y…y are muchas películas y…y… ¡trabajare en Hollywood!

Me decía mientras agitaba las manos y hacia muecas tanto alegres como graciosas, no pude hacer más sino que sonreír ampliamente. Alfred era un idiota, si, sin remedio desde que lo conozco. Pero tiene su encanto.

-Y tu Alii…ce ¿Qué piensas estudiar?

-¡¿Yo?- Estaba tan ensimismado diciendo su futuro que no me esperaba que me preguntara lo que yo quería.-Yo…quiero ser una modelo, pero estoy conciente de que no lo puedo ser para siempre… así que supongo, que después de terminar la carrera de modelo, me meteré a estudiar literatura universal. Amó los libros, así que no me molestaría hacer de escritora en un tiempo no muy lejano, aunque a saber si sirva…

-Realmente no se como se te puede ocurrir volver a la escuela si ya la acabaste, ¡no es lindo! Además, estoy seguro que ni lo necesitaras, eres linda ¡así que no importa!, podrás ser siempre una modelo.

¡Seguro! ¡Seré una preciosura de mujer a los 20-30 años con cuerpo de hombre bien definido para ese entonces! Eh tenido suerte de que mi voz no se haya distorsionado demasiado aun ahora, y que aun no me crezca vello, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo, a mi hermano Glen le paso así. Y ahí que ver como se ve ahora el muy maldito.

-Sinceramente lo dudo Alfred, una mujer no es bella eternamente.

-¡Claro que si! ¡My mom is very beautiful even! No veo por que tu no.

Ay Alfred. Si supieras.

-¡Como mi linda Lynn Thi!

Una pedrada, una lanza, un cubetazo de agua fría fue poco. ¿Quién PUTAS era Lynn Thi?

-… ¿Lynn…Thi?

Que por todos los dioses, hadas, unicornios, duendes y elfos que no se quien creo que es…

-¡SI! Es mi novia-no-oficial-aun

-… ¿no…oficial?- Aun cuando lo diga así no puedo evitar querer quitarle toda la cabellera a la jodida susodicha

-yeah, bueno, novia, novia lo que se dice novia pues, no pero ¡estoy seguro que la conquistare! DESPUÉS DE TODO SOY UN HEROE!

Sin darme cuenta quería mandar al carajo todo, pero ni bien me entere ya estábamos en medio del patio de la escuela, rumbo a la dirección.

Llena de mordiscos y chupetotes morados marca ACME, Estaba la secretaria del Director, con una chiqui-falda color fucsia y una blusa amarilla bien escotada. ¡Pero ¿quien le dijo a esa tipa que se combinaban así los colores? Así parece más una ¡p…piruja! ¿Que demonios?

-Alfred,_ querido_ que _BUENO _verte, dime a ¿Qué se debe tu visita?- le decía con una sonrisa mientras se lo **tragaba** literalmente con la mirada de arriba abajo. ¡Que al menos lo disimulara!

-¡Amanda!, vengo a ver al _Direc_, traigo a Alice para que termine de matricularse este año- …Oh my…¡Realmente se llamaba Amanda! - Va a ser modelo, bueno jeje jeje ya lo es pero, terminara de estudiar.

-ah, Alice. – Me miraba mientras hacia un gesto déspota, ¡pero que se cree esta mujerzuela!- ya, bueno pueden pasar, El director ahora acaba de salir de una junta así que no ahí problema.

-¡Gracias Amanda!, ¡el _Hero_ entonces va a pasar! Vamos Ali, cuanto antes mejor hahahahaha- Decía mientras me agarraba la mano, y entrábamos a la oficina, voltee levemente hacia donde estaba _Amanda_ que nos veía irnos juntos con cara de fastidio. Solo pude darle mi mejor sonrisa _top-model-gane-y-tú_-_no_ y antes de que cerrara la puerta pude ver su cara de enojo.

Podré ser un hombre, pero en cuanto a esto soy mejor que cualquier mujer.

-Oh, Alfred, que sorpresa. ¿Has traído a A…lice?- Ya claro, no creo que sea idiota para que el piense que soy mujer después de ver mi papeleo.

-¡Claro! ¡No fue obstáculo para este gran Héroe!

-Bueno, bueno, podrías salir un momento, necesito hablar ciertos términos con Alice primero. Luego podrás entrar.

-Humm…bueno- acepto de no muy buena gana haciendo pucheritos.

-Bien Alice, bueno creo que debería de decir Arthur. ¿Como prefieres?

- Eh, bueno creo que mientras se en privado Arthur estaría bien. Mientras…otras personas no se enteren no ahí problema. Creo.

A primera vista el hombre inspiraba confianza, no debía de pasar de los cuarenta y cinco. Era castaño de cabello rizado, alto, algo de barba y mirada viva.

-Bien Arthur, entonces. Soy el Director Rómulo, Pronto conocerás al subdirector Germania, Realmente no recuerdo su nombre, siento que el es algo así como el agente 007, así que me gusto llamarlo así, pero bueno. Él es el que mayoritariamente se encarga de los asuntos de la escuela. Así que si tienes cualquier problema y no estoy ve directamente con el. ¿Si?

-Si. Entiendo. Respecto a la firma del permiso…

-Tiene que ser alguien de tu familia, preferentemente tus padres.

-Mis… padres, murieron hace tiempo…

- En ese caso, alguien mayor de edad, pero aun así de tu familia.

-OH, bueno.

-Tu identidad de Arthur debe de mantenerse en secreto, esa fue la condición de tu Jefe, nadie mas que yo y el subdirector sabemos que _Arthur_ es _Alice_ ¿Comprendes?

-Si- Genial, simplemente genial.- ¿Por cierto, que tiene que ver Alfred aquí? No quiero ser grosera…

-¿Ajá?-Jodida costumbre…  
>-¡Digo! No quiero ser grosero, pero el no tiene nada más que hacer por mi, ya me trajo así que no veo el hecho de que este esperando allá afuera con esa…<em>secretaria<em>.

Y no, no es que este celosa… ¡CELOSO!

-Ah eso iba, ¡ALFRED, PUEDES PASAR!

-¡El _Hero_ entra a escena! Hahahahah

-Direc, le tengo una pregunta de el también, pero creo que preguntare después-

-Eh, créeme es así de nacimiento

Bien, el Director es telépata, o es algo que le preguntan a menudo.

-Alfred, como emm,…como héroe necesito que cumplas con cierta misión

-¿Ah…?-soy yo

-Ah…- es Alfred.

Le brillaron literalmente los ojitos a Alfred.

-Serás el…ejem_, Héroe personal_ de la señorita Alice

-¡¿Qué?-si yo otra vez

-¡¿Qué?- si, Alfred otra vez.

-¡Eso!

Maldito Karma e que me cargo…

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

Prometo hace el prox capi mas largo... solo denme más gelatina(?)*-*


	3. Feliks,Tipo mi Amigo!

**Nota:**Lo prometido es deuda y he aquí el capitulo más largo que escribí en casi un día, por cierto…Se regala prima de tres años, interesados por favor reportarse…Por favor! ;3; tengan piedad de esta pobre alma~ T0T Alfred sálvame~(¿?)-si así de desesperada me encuentro.-

**Advertencia:**** intento** de lemon, no sé mi cerebro no da para más…sin contar que ahora mi trauma es el yogurt natural .-. , ah, y gracias por las gelatinas donadas ;3

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice, y "#$$%&!xArthur…fue a la fuerza! *huye*

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece…si fuera así, abría Arthurs para todas~(¿?)

* * *

><p>"Si el mundo es color de rosa…<p>

¡Huye…

Feliks anda suelto con un bote de pintura!

* * *

><p>-¿Héroe? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Que? ¿Pato?<p>

-¿YO?

-ustedes…

¿Por qué carajos lo hace? Si ve que nuestra relación no es lo mejor, que hasta ahora solo nos damos reverendamente igual y él viene y nos junta a la fuerza, ¿Qué demonios piensa el Director? Llevo enamorado de el idiota/sexy de mi lado por cuatro meses y esto no me hace la vida más sencilla ¿Y que si el se entera? ¿Qué no piensa primero en lo que puede pasar el viejo o qué?

-Créeme Alice, es necesario, últimamente tus fans han crecido, tu fama ha ido en aumento, algún desquiciado o seguidor querrá hacer contacto contigo y no sabemos a que extremos pueda llegar, es mejor que tengas a alguien cuidándote…- ya seguro.

-¿y ese _Alguien _tiene que ser él? ¡¿Pero porque?

-Porque aunque no lo creas, el es bueno…es…bueno en lo que hace…se…podría decir que es una forma de _héroe_-¿Creerle? ¡Pero si hasta lo esta dudando! ¡¿Cómo carajos quiere que confíe?

-¡Exacto! _I´m a Hero_! ¡Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

….

-¿Enserio quiere que le crea?

-ammm, es por tu seguridad, además créeme, tiene la fuerza para que nada te pase.

-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Como Hércules de Disney, ¡soy genial!

-…Suerte.

Y sin más ni más nos hecho casi literalmente de su despacho,

¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto? Suficiente con el martirio de mi casa, la zorra de la secretaria, la maldita lyn,…mi, yin thi…¡agh como sea!, y ahora…esto. Buda tiene algo en contra mía como para hacerme este jodido karma. Re visamos la escuela de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, me enseño lo habido y por haber .Y no conforme con eso…

-Lyyyyyyynh!

La susodicha-aun-no-conocida-pero-ya-odiada apareció.

-…-

¡Y ni una puta mirada le dirigió! ¡Si, como a un cacahuate le importa un pepino, ella lo ignoro olímpicamente! ¿Pero que carajos se cree?

-Lyyyyyyn…. The hero is talking to you~

Noup, nadita de nada que le hacia caso. Así que mi héroe/guardaespaldas se fue corriendo rumbo a la pelinegra. Estaba tentado a largarme de ahí lo antes posible y llegar a mi casa, pero…maldito morbo y curiosidad que se apoderan de uno para que vaya al chisme.

Sin más me dirigí a donde se encontraba, situándome a unos cuantos pasos, lo suficiente lejos y lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar y pasar desapercibida

-Lynh, te llevo rato hablando sol de mi vida~

Puñalada uno

-Largo estorbo…-

-Sé que no puedes vivir sin mi, _so~_ estaba planeando este gran _hero_, que podemos ir al cine, al parque, a la plaza, a la luna y las estrellas ~

-patético…-

Puñalada dos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Muérete!-dice con una cara de total repulsión, peor que la que me dio la secrezorra.

-¿eso es un sí?

-¡no!

- ¿me amas?

Puñalada tres, y estoy fuera de combate

-¿Quien carajos es la chica esa?- Le dirige la palabra, para solo señalarme con el dedo.

-¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación señalar?- le digo claramente molesto, encima de que trata así a Alfred, viene y me señala como si fuera la ¿_que cosa_?

-Ah, Lyhn,… No te enojes - se supone que _la enojada_ he de ser yo…- Ella Es Alice, ya sabes la modelo, y am… ¡pues eso! ¡Alice!

…Una puteada en el trasero es poco, lo juro.

-Soy Alice Kirkland, y ¿tu eres…?

- hum, yo soy Lynh Thi Wang, voy en segundo año.

-ah, Bueno un placer conocerte, yo acabo de ingresar a la escuela.

-¿A mitad de mes…?-me pregunto burlonamente-

-Bueno, como sabrás soy una modelo ya PROFECIONAL, y tengo TRABAJO que atender así que no puedo andar por ahí, como cualquier chico NORMAL, digo VIAJAR a París, Italia, y varas partes del país es algo absorbente, así que ahora que me he dado un tiempo. He decidido aceptar la oferta del director.

¡Ja!, trágate esa Bitch! Ya que sin más se volteo indignada y se marcho.

Alfred solo me volteo a ver sorprendido y algo enfadado.- ¿Qué? Ella empezó, si se lleva que se aguante.- y dicho esto comencé a caminar, ya era tarde. Tenia que estar en mi casa a las 4 y ya son las 3:40 en 20 minutos no creo llegar.

-_Ali_, tampoco era para que te lo tomaras así, esa es la forma de ser de Lynh…

-Pues que le valla bajando _Alfie_, porque yo, no soy como otras _chicas_- y valla que era cierto.- Bueno, entonces me retiro, ya que me enseñaste la escuela, me voy a mi casa.

-¿Huuuuuuuh?, bueno vamos Ali, que no es para tanto. Mejor antes vallamos a por una malteada, tengo hambre~

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-El que tiene hambre eres tú, no yo. Además tengo que llegar temprano.-Me estaba empezando a desesperar, tenia que llegar a arreglar la casa, o mis hermanos se enfadaran, y es una de las pocas cosas a las que realmente odio.

Y sin embargo…

* * *

><p>En unos minutos estaba sentada en algún establecimiento en <em>quién-sabe-dónde<em> de un Mc Donals con una soda en frente y a Alfred de frente comiendo una triple Bic-Mac con papitas y Coca. Que alguien me explique donde quedo el lapso de mi vida, en aquel recorrido…?

Estaba apunto de tirarle la sota que tenia delante de mi, cuando llego ante nosotros una chica rubia de ojos verdes…

-Hola Feliks- Dijo Alfred lo más quitado de la pena.

-Tipo, o sea Alfred, que raro que nos veamos aquí no, o sea como que tipo ¿Cómo estas? Yo… ¡TIPO…ERES ALICE! ¡O sea mega placer conocerte soy Feliks Łukasiewicz!

-Ah, yo…soy Alice, Alice Kirkland, también es un placer conocerte –le sonríe y le tiendo la mano para saludarlo.

-Ha,… ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?, estoy esperando a mi Liet, pero no sé cuanto tardara…tipo ¿no hago mal tercio?

-Por supuesto que no- le digo mientras sonrío y Alfred termina el paquetito de papas…ya murió la hamburguesa.

Dicho esto se sentó y empezó a hacer plática.

Inconcientemente, me hizo saber cosas que aun no sabia, como estaba la escuela, como eran los grupos, incluso información de lynh que al parecer, a Feliks también le cae mal. Genial, deberíamos hacer un grupo anti-vietnamitas llamadas Lynh's.

Pasaron diez minutos y cuando Alfred había arrasado ya con la hamburguesa, papas fritas y el refresco se levanto.

-¿A dónde vas Alfred?-Le pregunte

-Voy a por otra hamburguesa, no me he llenado he-he-he- y se fue hacia la barra a pedir su orden. Yo solo lo miraba como se iba. Así estuve un rato. Solo observándolo

Paso a lo mucho, un minuto de silencio entre Feliks y yo.

-Así que eres como yo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sabes, desde hace mucho que veo tus fotos, las revistas en las que sales. Y decidí parecerme a ti. Siempre me han gustado las cosas lindas, Rosas y llamativas. Y eso es raro para otras personas. Bueno después de todo soy un chico, aunque use esta falda. Tipo ¿Me entiendes verdad?

Me quede mudo de la impresión, ¡no podía creer que el de simple vista me hubiera descubierto! ¿En que falle?, ¿No me puse bien el maquillaje?, ¿A caso fue mi voz? ¡Imposible desde los 7 años he fingido ser una mujer y ahora todo se ira al traste si el lo comenta a alguien!

-Tranquilo… no se lo diré a nadie si es lo que te preocupa-bien, el lee mentes-. Después de todo nos parecemos ¿recuerdas?

-¿Pero como…?

- Jajajaja, tipo, o sea, como que totalmente, tengo mis mañas. Sé cuando una mujer, es una mujer y cuando no lo es.

-Oh,… ya.

-¿Te gusta Alfred?

-A…a ¿¡mí! ¡No!...yo…él… Lo acabo de, solo estaba…

-Jajajajaja, si bueno, totalmente como que te gusta,

Solte un bufido, bueno ¿es que soy tan obvio?

- Te le quedas mirando como yo a Liet.- me dijo tranquilo y con tono dulce.

-¿Quién es Liet?-

-¿Qu…?- al parecer eso no se lo esperaba-Liet…Liet…Liet es para mí, lo que para ti Alfred. Ahora no es más que un sueño, un amor que no puede ser. Dime…Alfred sabe que eres pues… ¿hombre?

Me quede mudo, ¿Qué si lo sabía? Claro que no lo sabia, no debía saberlo.

-No…-

No debe de conocer a Arthur.

Miramos ambos hacia donde estaba Alfred que iba a mitad de la fila.

Félix volvió a hablar.

-Liet esta enamorado de Natasha desde que tengo memoria, desde siempre si es posible. A él le gustan las chicas. Mírame… ¿Parezco una? ¿Parecemos una? ¡Claro que si!-dice alegre- Pero… ¿De que nos sirve?. Sé que Alfred esta cortito por Lynh, Se que Liet se desvive por Natasha, aun cuando ambas los tratan a los dos como los tratan ellos aun siguen ahí…

Se me cero la garganta. Mire la mesilla de mármol donde me reflejaba.

- Natasha lastima a Liet, Natasha olvida a Liet, Natasha hiere a Liet, Natasha No quiere a Liet…y aun así él esta con ella. Yo solo puedo estar con Liet para curarle las heridas físicas que ella deja…peor a su corazón no puedo llegar.

"Al también hace lo mismo con Lynh, y me atrevo a decir que incluso es peor.-Ya quería llorar para esos momentos- Aunque Natasha es así con Liet, adora a su hermano, quiere a su hermana, y se comporta en el rango de lo _normal_. Lynh, es…tipo, una maldita. Solo usa a Alfred cuando le beneficia, y todos los demás. –dicho esto Felik se voltio hacia Alfred. Ya estaba pidiendo su hamburguesa

-Te digo esto porque… ¿sabes? Te entiendo, y bueno ahora somos amigo/amiga jejejeje. Y quisiera que te cuidaras.

-C-claro gracias Feliks, no sabia nada de eso.

-Tipo de nada, te doy mi número por si me necesitas, incluso para pintar tu habitación de rosa, ahí estaré.- Sacó de un morralito que tenia su celular, y nos intercambiamos teléfonos. Me sentía deprimentemente feliz. Aun cuando estaba mal, de saber que después de todo Alfred se desvivía por esa tipa, ahora tenia un amigo. El primero en mi vida. Y en cierta forma eso me hacia feliz.

-¡Natasha! ¡Espera!- volteamos hacia la salida y un chico castaño, seguía a una hermosa rubia, casi albina.

-Oh valla, parece que ya _termino_ su cita. Ya tengo que irme amm… ¿Alice?

-Arthur…Arthur Kirkland…pero…dime Alice, no se debe saber que soy Arthur ¿vale?

-Vale Ar…Ali, Alice. Bueno, adiós, tengo que alcanzar a Liet antes de que Natasha le rompa los dedos… otra vez.

Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo tras la pareja.

-¿y Feliks?

-A buena hora llegas Alfred.

-eso es porque había fila- dice mientras hace un puchero.

-De todos modos ¿Qué hora es?-

-hum…las 7

-¿¡Cómo que las siete!, ¡_Bloddy Git_ tenia que estar a las cuatro en mi casa!

Me levante sobresaltado y corrí rumbo a la salida. Tenia que llegar a mi casa, se que de un seguro castigo no me salvo con mi hermana, o los gemelos. Pero a quien no quería encontrarme es precisamente a_ él._ Y justamente llegaba a casa en quince minutos.

-¡Alice, espérame!

Realmente no se si corrió de tras mía, espero a acabarse su dichosa hamburguesa, o algo. Solo estaba conciente de que debía llegar a mi casa. Corrí todo lo que pude, choque con algunas personas, miraba de ves encunado la calle para ver si pasaba algún autobús, detenerme y hacerle parada.

Ninguno.

Estaba muerta, en menos de cinco minutos llegaba mi hermano y aun me quedan dos calles para llegar.

-¡Aliceeeeee~ Ali~ espérame!

Mentiría si dijera que no me alegro que fuera tras de mí, pero no era precisamente el momento. No quería que se encontrase con cierta persona.

-¡Auch!, ¡oye! fija…te

-El que se debería de fijar es otro…Arthur. ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de casa?

-Yo…b-bueno, es que…

-¡Respóndeme!

-¡Alice! Aff, af, c-corres muy rápido… ¿Hum?-decía Alfred en lo que recuperaba el aliento-¿Quién es el?

-Esa, mocoso, debería de ser la pregunta que yo te hiciera a ti. Levanta… _Alice_, nos vamos YA.

-¿Ali? ¿Lo conoces?

-E…es…m-mi hermano…Wi…William.- Era la persona con la que no quería que te toparas, ni tu Alfred…ni yo.

-Ya puedes irte malcriado, yo me llevo a mi _hermana_.

No te vallas.

-Oh bueno, entonces el hero se marcha.

No lo hagas.

-¡Hasta mañana Ali! ¡Llega temprano!

No me dejes.

-See ya!

No me abandones…

-¿Y bien?

-s…se me hizo tarde…. Lo siento.

-¡Nada de lo ciento Arthur! What the hell were you doing with that Yankee!

-N-nada s-solo me acompaño y me mostró a mi nueva escuela…l-la agencia m-me inscribió ahí…- respondí con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te gusta andar en la calle no?, ¿Andar con chicos, no?- me preguntaba mientras fruncía el ceño y arrastrando las palabras.

-¡N-no es eso!

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces disfrutaras esto…!-ya sabia lo que venia.

-¡No hermano! ¡Please! No fue mi intención yo… ¡yo no lo volveré a hacer!

Agarro Con fuerza mi brazo y me arrastro con el, aun a las suplicas que le daba, era tarde y poca gente pasaba. Tenía la vista baja. Supongo que nadie se dio cuenta, simplemente pasaron de mí…

* * *

><p>Caminamos una calle y se metió a un callejón, abrió una pequeña puerta mal cerrada y me aventó dentro de lo que era al parecer un garaje…, se quito la camisa y se bajo parte de sus pantalones.<p>

-¡E-espera yo enserio... yo… No me di cuenta de la hora…y Alfred solo me siguió porque…porque el…director se lo encargo….p-por lo de ser modelo….por favor!

-Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. Eres un niño malo ¿No lo entiendes?

-¡Pero..!-calle cuando me dio una bofetada

Con la corbata que traía me ató las manos por arriba de mi cabeza y la atoro con un pedazo de madera que sobre salía de entre el escombro. Me quito a tirones el vestido, y lo esparció a algún rincón del sucio lugar.

-Por favor,…por favor… no lo hagas…soy tu hermano, ¿Por qué…?

-Me sorprende que aun no lo adivines _little Bunny-_se corto para darme un salvaje beso. ¿De que servia resistirme, de que servia luchar? Todo terminaría como siempre desde que tengo razón de esto…

Sentía sus manos subir por mis muslos, enterrando sus uñas, casi queriendo desgarrar mi piel, dejar una marca, sentía su lengua en mi cavidad, jugando con mi lengua como a el se le antojara, recorriendo con sus manos mi torso, mis glúteos.

Quito mi ropa interior rasgándola, la rompió como pudo y aventó a algún lado junto con el vestido. Sin que yo pudiera oponerme, como tantas veces.

Dejo pronto mi boca para seguir con mi cuello, dando lamidas y chapetones por demás obscenos. Sintiendo sus dientes marcar pedazos de mi piel.

-Arthur…Arthur…-decía mi nombre entre suspiros…aun cuando el me puso el nombre de Alice, siempre que me poseía decía mi nombre, cual posesión ¿Qué tan sucio puede estar mi nombre, de decirlo en esta forma? ¿No es mejor que Alfred me conozca simplemente por Alice?

-Para…por favor…-rogaba mientras lloraba y me retorcía. La carne es débil. Mi corazón y mi mente pueden estar quebrándose, pero…

-Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo Arthur…mira que erguido esta tu amiguito…

Fue recorriendo co su lengua mi cuello, llego a mis pezones y empezó a morder y chupar mi pezón derecho, mientras con una de sus manos atendía el izquierdo, La mano que estaba desocupada bajo hasta llegar a mi vientre y rasgar con sus uñas  
>Una vez satisfecho con mi pecho fue bajando, serpenteando con su lengua, hasta mi cintura, se detuvo un rato mientras me observaba, trate de cerrar las piernas con lo que me queda de fuerza pero con sus brazos las separo bruscamente.<p>

-Hermaah! Aaahmmm!

-¿Qué…pasa Arthi?, ¿acaso no quieres que te haga una buena mamada?- pregunto para después seguir con la felación.  
>-aaaammh…. N..nommg<p>

Mordisqueo y succiono mis testículos, para luego subir y lamer de corrido el tronco y repetir fieramente, paso su lengua por mi glande, rodeándola y presionándola, causándome escalofríos involuntarios. Auxiliándose con la mano para dar masajes y apretar mi miembro.

-Wi…wil…mmmmmggh..

-Que…pasah Arthi…no…¿no lo disfrutas?

-Suel…ta..meeh…no… Aaaaghhh

Metió por completo mi miembro en su boca, se sentía caliente, casi como si quemara, y empezó un vaivén casi errático, llegando a lastimarme y a complacerme estúpidamente.-me…mee.. agh…vee..ngo.. no..  
>-nop, todavía no <em>Bunny<em>….

Y tapo con su mano la punta de mi pene espero unos segundos, para después poner tres dedos delante de mi boca- Vamos Arthy, ya sabes que hacer…- solo pude abrir la boca para que metiera los dedos, y los empezara a salivar, podía sentir la mirada en cima mío, ensalive los dedos lo mas que pude, O en este caso lo más que me dejó William. Porque sabiendo lo BESTIA que es mi hermano, poco y nada servirá que me prepare.

Se acomodo en mi y empezó metiendo un dedo, iba a quejarme por décima ves cuando ni bien me callo con un beso. Bruto, salvaje, húmedo, hambriento, y...Algo más que no se si quería descifrar. No me había dado cuanta, cuando ya intentaba introducir el tercer dedo, y maestramente me distrajo tanto con el beso como con su mano libre que empezaba a masturbarme. Sentía los movimientos dentro mío, en tijera, en circulo, simulando penetraciones, en algún momento deje de oponerme y simplemente me dejaba hacer. Como el muñeco, que era de mi hermano.

De pronto puso sus manos en mis piernas para separarla lo más que podía, las acomodo en sus antebrazos y elevo mi cadera a nivel de la suya, para con una mano dirigir la punta de su miembro a mi entrada

-¡NO! ¡WILL..! ¡AAAAAAAAAH…G!- y de una estocada firma y fuerte entro de lleno a mí, sentía como me desgarraba por dentro, como se abría paso entre mi, mientras yo me rompía

-aaaaaammm, A…f-fuck…

-mmmnng…..

¿Qué podía hacer si no llorar mientras mi hermano tomaba posesión de mi, como en estos últimos diez años? Sentía mis lagrimas empapar mi cara y cuello, me sentía peor que cualquier puta. Oponiéndome, para después resignarme y dejarme _entregar_. Sentí como algo escurría entre mis piernas y de mi entrada. Sangre. No era la primera, ni seria la última vez que me pasara esto.

-Arhur…eres.. t-taan …!ssstrecho!...Ahhf… no importa las veces que te lo haga…

-aah…aaaammmmhhggg…

-s-ssiempre pareciera que es la primera vez que te tomo- dice mientras empieza el vaivén somo si no me hubiera lastimado

Aun con los músculos tensados por la intromisión, empecé a sentir cierto escalofrío de placer.

Y quería pensar que estaba soñando, teniendo una pesadilla, como muchas oras que e tenido. Que es mentira y Alfred es el que me esta tomando, no mi hermano, que estamos en su cuarto o en el mío, no en un cuarto sucio. Que me tomaba delicada mente, y no a brutalmente y a la fuerza como hacia William, que me decía cosas amorosas al oído y no cosas vulgares como él.

Pero soñar no cuesta nada. Menos en una violación. Que has revivido una y otra vez desde que tienes siete años.

Y aun cuando quiero creer que es mentira todo esto siento como cada estocada que me da es más profunda, más rápida, más fuerte y violenta. Solo puedo estremecerme debajo de el y aguantar hasta que todo termine.

-¡AAAAH! ¡WILL! Hasta que por fin toca ese punto que me hace ver estrellas, una y otra vez

-Ahhh… ARTHUUUR, Aaaammmgh…

Alfred, Alfred…. ¡Alfred!, estoy siento por demas hipocrita ¿verdad?, no te meresco lo sé…pero aun así…

Te amo

-¡Ahhhll..mmmm fr…aaahhmg! ¡Aa…aaahh! Y-yaa n-nooo pue…ahhh..

-¡Aaaaaahrthuuuuur!

Sentí como me arqueaba lo que podía de la espalda y recorría todo mi sistema una chipa, termine entre ambos y contraía mis entrañas, seguido de eso sentí como William terminaba dentro mío. Quemándome con su semilla dentro de mi.

Desfallecí ahí mismo, sentí como mi hermano salía de mí y escuchaba como se arreglaba la ropa. Solo fui conciente de que me aventó algún trapo para cubrirme, y después me desamarro las manos.

No me podía ni levantar.

-Espero y no vuelvas llegar tarde a casa, Arthur.

-s…si…-dije con voz ronca y aun llorando

-Y no te quiero ver….cerca de ese yankee

Ni respondí, solo pude asentir con la cabeza levemente. Después simplemente se marcho, como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada. Como cada vez que tiene sexo conmigo.

Pasaron veinte minutos

Y busque en algún lugar los restos de _mi vestido_ lo encontré a medio metro de donde estaba, busque mi celular, y lo revise.

Marque casi dudando del numero, cuado me contestaron.

-Helloo~?

-F-feliks..?-dije con apenas y un susurro

-¿si?tipo …¿Quién habla?

-¿Ar…Arthur… m-me puedes ayudar..?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Qué paso?

-yo…-no pude más y simplemente me desmorone en ese instante…Aunque Feliks preguntara, simplemente solo podía gemir y llorar.

-¡¿Arthur?

* * *

><p>Reviews?;3<p>

No me mateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ;3,

critiquen pero pero..wah

*huye*


	4. Ayrton,Parte de una historia p1

**Nota:**…Lo sé, no tengo perdón de dios._. Me tarde añisimos. ¿Me odian? ;3;

**Advertencia:…**desprecio infinito hacia alguien ._.

**Pareja:**nope hoy no(¿?)…

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Hetalia no es mío...me resignare ;3;

* * *

><p><em>Que las lágrimas recorran libremente tu cara,<em>

_Jamás las reprimas._

_Es lo único que esta vida_

_Nunca te reprochara_

* * *

><p>Llevaba cerca de diez minutos corriendo en la misma dirección, no sabia cuanto le faltaba para llegar. Estaba nervioso, preocupado, ansioso y mal. Recibió una llamada de su nuevo amigo apenas hace veinte minutos y le había dejado un mal presentimiento..<p>

-"Lo siento", "Ayúdame" "¿Puedes venir…?"-

Había dicho con una voz que cualquiera, a la primera, no le habría despertado sospechosa alguna, pero él lo sabia. Con ese jodido presentimiento que siempre se cargaba y había desarrollado a raíz de lo de Liet, lo sabía.

Arthur estaba mal.

Estaba indeciso y fastidiado entre tantas privadas y callejones de la calle; había veces en las que tenia que detenerse cada cierto tiempo, asegurándose si se encontraba Arthur. Iba por la última callejuela de ese lugar cuando escucho un leve quejido, regresó rápidamente al sucio callejón y lo reviso. Nada.

-…erda…-

Bien, o el callejón habla o ahí esta Arthur.

Me adentre un poco más a el y vi un hueco, por que pinta de puerta no tenia nada. Un cuerpo tendido, como si de una muñeca de trapo, vieja y tirada se tratase, me acerque más y cual fue mi sorpresa de ver ahí a Arthur...

Estaba tendido en el suelo, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por alcanzar el vestido, esperaba al menos alcanzar el desgarrado vestido para cubrirme un poco, sentía mi cuerpo pegajoso por la saliva y el sudor que aun quedaba en mi. Mi interior estaba desgarrado sentía la sangre y semen escurrir por entre mis piernas, me sentía tan asqueado como todas las veces anteriores.

-Mierda…- Me odiaba como tantas veces lo he hecho, me sentía tan asqueado de mi mismo que simplemente me resignaba a llorar sin hacer un mínimo ruido.

-Maldito… William…- Por fin jale el vestido y lo tendí encima mío.

Escuche unas pisadas vacilantes y rogué por que fuera Feliks, me odiaría aun más si alguien se enterara de esto aparte de él. Por años este ha sido mi secreto, ni siquiera mis otros hermanos lo saben. Los malditos abusos de Will y sus humillaciones.

-¿A…Arthur?- Escuche la voz de Feliks cerca de donde me encontraba.

-Fe..Feliks estoy aquí adentro…

Le dije para guiarse con mi voz ronca por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás una ves pudo divisarme dio un brinquito hacia atrás y se tapo la boca con las manos, como queriendo reprimir algo.

-Si-siento que me tengas que ver en esta situación…y-yo …- No sabia que decirle, ¿"Lo siento Feliks, sé que estoy deplorable, me acaban de violar, fue mi hermano y no tengo a quien acudir más que a ti"?…Me sentiría más mierda de lo que ya me siento. -¿Pu-Puedo quedarme… en tu casa?

-Cl-claro Ali..

Feliks tenia los ojos llorosos se quito su abrigo que llevaba ya que era de noche, me lo paso por los hombros y murmuraba cosas in entendibles. Al final me abrazo tiernamente y al cabo de unos segundos llore de nuevo.

Nunca nadie me había dado tal muestra de cariño.

Elizavetha aun que era como una madre para mi no pasábamos mucho tiempo, platicábamos y le contaba algunas de mis cosas pero la relación era más que nada una de trabajo, Roderich era un sustituto para lo que seria mi padre, pero pasaba lo mismo que Elizavetha e incluso algo más frío.

Mis hermanos me odiaban, o al menos parecía que ni les importaba si vivía, moría o me pasaba algo les daba relativamente igual, mi hermana me odiaba y el sentimiento era mutuo…o superado increíblemente; William tenia una manera enfermiza con su amor/odio que me dejo muy en claro que de juguete sexual no sobrepasaría. El amor de mi vida es imposible y hasta hace "nada" que sabe de mi existencia si no fuera por la jodida beca de la escuela.

Prácticamente estaba solo.

Solo tenía a Feliks.

Y era como un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta, una pequeña esperanza que deseaba y, así fuera siempre. Pensar que lo había de conocer hasta hace unas horas.

Me abrigue bien con su abrigo ya que era entrada la noche y yo estaba completamente desnudo, tenia la peluca desordenada y totalmente suela. Apenas me cubría algo el abrigo. Mi ropa estaba en el suelo, hecha jirones y no utilizable. Feliks le dedico una mirada, suspiro y salimos de ahí.

Las calles estaban desiertas a pesar de que apenas estaba oscureciendo, caminamos una o dos calles y Feliks decidió parar un taxi.

Me sorprendió lo cerca que estaba su casa de la escuela.

Bajamos y entramos a su casa. Era una casa sencilla, de un piso y la planta baja, pequeña pero muy hogareña.

-Mis padres están de viaje por una semana, esta bien si te quedas.

Ingresamos a la morada y era como entrar a esa casa con la que había añorado de pequeño.

Las paredes pintadas de un bello 'palo de rosa' los muebles de madera acomodados específicamente en sus lugares para dar impresión, cuadros y fotos en cualquier lado, las cortinas de un color vino y bordados dorados. Subimos a las habitaciones de arriba.

-Te puedes quedar en la habitación aun lado de la mía, es la que usa Liet cuando me viene a visitar- decía muy entusiasmado, tratando de evitar el tema que sabíamos, tarde o temprano teníamos que hablar.

Asentí con la cabeza y entre a la habitación, él se dirigió al pequeño armario y saco algunas prendas de vestir.

-Sé que no son tan buenas como las que usas…pero espero te gusten. Es un pijama muy calientita…-dijo alegremente- El cuarto de baño es este de enfrente. Voy a preparar chocolate caliente ¿Vale?

-Cl-claro Feliks.

Termine tardando más de lo usual en la ducha, me sentía sucio. Y no conseguía liberarme de ese sentir. Restregué el zacate miles de veces por mi piel, enjabone mi cabello alrededor de 4 veces, me enjabone tanto como mi cuerpo aguanto hasta enrojecer mi tez.

Me fije en el espejo mientras me secaba con una toalla.

Tenia chupetones en mi cuello, pecho, sentía las marcas en mi espalda por el suelo. Mis muslos estaban arañados y sentía aun dolor en mi entrada. Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Aun sentía las manos de mi hermano pasarse deliberadamente por todo mi ser, unos escalofríos inmensos se apoderaron de mi y en un impulso, me abofetee suavemente.

Debía olvidar esto como todas las veces anteriores. Como todas las anteriores.

Salí finalmente y me vestí con el pijama. Baje hacia la sala/comedor y ahí estaba el rubio, sirviendo el chocolate en las tazas.

Me senté en uno de los lugares, enfrente de mi amigo y empecé a tomar el chocolate caliente.

-…se que…n-nos conocemos hace poco y nada…p-pero tipo…si quieres hablar o sea como que aquí estoy ¿vale?

Estaba en un dilema, sabia que Feliks era su ahora amigo, y que extrañamente podía confiar en el, pero igual no le gustaría meterlo en sus problemas y que el; conociendo a mi hermano, saliera lastimado.

Suspire y buscaba la mejor forma de no liarlo mucho, pero igual no encontre alguna que me convenciera.

-…Te contare mi historia Feliks…Pero antes un cuento para que lo entiendas todo.

* * *

><p><em>Hace unos años, antes de que la Familia Kirkland llegara a América, vivían en Inglaterra. Era una familia secretamente muy ligada con la familia real, se dice que desde los tiempos de la reina victoria. Sin embargo, la razón por la que se mantiene oculta es por una… "Maldición"<em>_ que en estos tiempos bien seria una enfermedad._

_Uno de los hijos que tuvo la reina victoria nació enfermo. No era digno de convertirse en futuro gobernante según las palabras de los consejeros reales y amigos de su alteza. De los 10 hijos solo se hicieron públicos y conocidos 9, ya que el menor de todos no podía ser mostrado o presentado a nadie más que al círculo intimo de la pareja real. El pequeño __Ayrton Elliott había nacido con una enfermedad que lo dejaba muy débil, a comparación de sus demás hermanos el tenia unos ojos verdes como una turquesa y esmeralda fundidas muy hermosos pero, gracias a eso no soportaba mucho la luz del sol y estaba siempre en el castillo._

_Su tez más blanca que la de su familia y un cabello rubio platinado. Era hermoso, muy hermoso, pero todos sabían que estaba pronto a morir. Antes de su nacimiento una anciana bruja les profetizo el mal nacimiento del niño a los reyes una noche en un baile de cala, nadie sabe como llego a entrar solo se los hizo saber y como si nada desapareció, no la volvieron a ver más. Pese a esto aun así tuvieron al niño. A primera vista era sano, y el niño más lindo que habían tenido, pero la enfermedad y la debilidad del pequeño no se hizo esperar y estuvo apunto de morir en los primeros años de vida. Sufría te ataques constantes, dolores insufribles en todo el cuerpo, fiebres increíblemente altas y sus delirios. Varias veces vomitaba sangre y pocas veces lograban estabilizarlo._

_Decidieron alejarlo de todo para solo ocuparse de su salud. Fue "desterrarlo" lo que decidieron._

_Pasaron los años, Ayrton Elliott Kirkland como le nombraron para ocultarlo de enemigos de la familia y hacer más fácil todo; encontró el amor a la edad de 17 años, se caso y tuvo descendencia a pesar de que sabia de la enfermedad que se cargaba, al igual que su bella mujer .La dulce Camellia Adeline quien pese a todo estuvo siempre a su lado. La "maldición" persiste aun en la familia Kirkland son varios casos, cada vez menos que antes pero aun presentes._

_Mi madre es descendiente directa de los Kirkland, y por extraños sucesos una parte de mi padre lo es… mi padre murió hace mucho, yo tenia 10 años cuando el murió. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 3 años. Murió entre alucinaciones y dolores según me dijo mi padre._

_Esta enfermedad acaba contigo, lo máximo que al parecer se ha vivido con esta maldición son 32 años, e irónicamente, fue Elliott el que lo logro. Mi madre murió a los 27 años. Dicen que Elliott encontró una cura "mágica" pero, murió asesinado._

* * *

><p>-Soy el menor de todos mis hermanos, mi madre no había presentado los síntomas, solo lo hizo a partir de Ian, mi hermano mayor. Ella empeoro después de tenernos.<p>

"Mi hermano William, es el mayor y es escocés. Extrañamente Mi madre lo tuvo en un viaje a Escocia. Después le sigue mi hermano Glen el es de Gales, no me sorprende, a mamá le gustaba mucho viajar; Era fotógrafa. Después tuvo a Ian en irlanda. Y yo y mi hermana en Inglaterra. Tengo una hermana melliza, aunque no nos parecemos en nada. Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo los dos, nos odiamos y a mis hermanos les doy reverendamente igual."-

Feliks se me quedo mirando por un largo tiempo en silencio, había esperado pacientemente a que terminara de contar la historia/cuento del cual no me interrumpió ni una sola vez. En el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo me sentí un tanto agradecido y sorprendido. Siempre se veía tan energético y ahora verlo serio era un poco incomodo.

-¿Quién fue?

-¿Huh?

Sabia perfectamente de que…o más bien de quién me hablaba pero me hacia el occiso, no sabia como decirle "esa" parte de mi historia

-Ya sabes Ali, podré ser lo más _rosa_ y distraído que pueda, pero en esto no. Tipo ¡no seas igual que Liet!

Decía algo frustrado y un poco dolido.

Suspire.

-…William-

Se quedo con la boca abierta y mirándome sorprendido.

-…p-pero e-Él…

-Si… ya sé…

-¡TIPO ES TU HERMANO!

-…Esa es otra parte de la historia.

Vi como se levantaba rápidamente y servia más chocolate, ahora acompañado de bombones. Se detuvo un instante- Estoy loco…me dará diabetes- y preparo un te para ambos, después de esto se sentó.

-Comienza.

-Yo… Recuerdo que padre siempre se iba a trabajar, estaba siempre ocupado en la oficina aun cuando estaba mamá. Pero desde su muerte se enajenó en su trabajo asistía o estaba lo menos que podía en casa.

Cuando fui creciendo me di cuenta más conciente del desprecio de mis hermanos hacia mí, o más bien de la poca importancia que tenia yo para ellos. Un día entre las tantas bromas pesadas de Ian decidió encerrarme en el cuarto de William, que siempre fue muy explosivo y agresivo.

Me había obligado a vestirme con uno de los _horrorosos_ vestidos de mi hermana. Ian Glen y _Ann_ se habían largado al parque después de encerrarme. Tiempo después llego William, llegaba de la secundaria al principio solo me humillo como n-normalmente hacia pero..D-después s-se em-empezó a comportar ex- extraño…se quito l-la ropa y…y d-dijo que parecía m-más mujer que Ann…- la garganta la sentía seca y sentía las ganas de llorar próximas.

-Arthur…e-el…t-te…- No hizo falta que terminara la frase.

-…Si…- empecé sollozar de nuevo al recordar "_mi primera_ violación".- Recuerdo que amanecí en un hospital publico…s-solo estaba Wiliam ahí… tenia un dolor insoportable en mi vientre…sentía que me moría…

"Soy el único al que le importas y eso…un comino Arthur. Tu querido hermano si te quiere…"

Esas eran las malditas palabras que me había dicho William ese día.

Sentí los brazos de Feliks rodearme y lloramos juntos.

-A-Arthur una…cosa más..

-¿humm?- respondí como pude mientras me aferraba a él.

-Esa enfermedad…¿la tienes tú?

-…si…solo yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;w;<strong>

** y así iggy tendrá vestidos nuevos!(?) ok no *huye***


End file.
